leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Kha'Zix/Ability Details
Abilities / + bonus magic damage and slow by 25% for 2 seconds. Unseen Threat lasts until consumed and has no internal cooldown. |innatedetail = Unseen Threat is a passive ability that activates whenever Kha'Zix is not visible to the enemy team, granting him the Unseen Threat buff. His next autoattack against an enemy champion will consume the buff to deal bonus magic damage and slow the target. An will also consume Unseen Threat (if it is available) to deal bonus magic damage and slow all targets hit. * Unseen Threat's buff has no set duration and lasts until consumed, and it is not lost if Kha'Zix becomes visible to the enemy team. * If Unseen Threat is consumed, and you are revealed by any source ( , , etc) it will remain disabled until the effects wear off. * Kha'zix will gain Unseen Threat if nearby enemies lose sight of him due to or . * Kha'zix will gain Unseen Threat if he uses , even if he is revealed through the stealth. * Unseen Threat does not proc spell vamp or . * * * A distinctive sound is heard whenever the passive is refreshed. Kha'Zix's claws also glow distinctively when the passive is active. * Unseen Threat will not refresh if Kha'Zix remains in the sight radius of a dead enemy champion (possibly bug). |firstname = Taste Their Fear |firstrows = 2 |firstname2 = |firstpic2 = TasteTheirFearRed.jpg |firstinfo = (Passive): Kha'Zix marks enemies that are isolated from their allies. (Active): Deal physical damage to a single target. Damage against isolated targets is significantly increased. *'Cost:' 25 Mana *'Cooldown:' 3.5 seconds *'Range:' 325 - 375 |firstinfo2 = Evolved Enlarged Claws: Increases damage to isolated targets by 12% of their missing health (max 200 vs monsters). Increases range of Taste Their Fear and Kha'Zix's Basic Attacks by 50. |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Taste Their Fear is a single targeted ability that deals physical damage to a target enemy unit. If the target is isolated, Taste Their Fear deals bonus damage. Taste Their Fear passively marks isolated targets with a visual effect, making them easier to see. If Kha'Zix chooses Evolved Claws, Taste Their Fear's damage to isolated targets is increased by 12% of their missing health. Kha'Zix's autoattack range and Taste Their Fear's cast range are also increased. * A target is considered isolated when it is separated from any allied champions, minions, structures and pets. ** The isolation range is approximately 600. ** Jungle monsters are similarly marked as isolated when they are alone. * Isolated targets are marked with a different visual effect according to Kha'Zix's skin: ** marks them with a blue circle. ** marks them with a red targeting reticule. * If Taste Their Fear is evolved, Kha'Zix's claws become larger and spiked. * will produce an audible beeping noise as well as the red targeting reticule when enemy champions are isolated. |secondname = Void Spike |secondrows = 2 |secondname2 = |secondpic2 = VoidSpikeRed.jpg |secondinfo = (Active): Kha'Zix fires spikes that explode on contact, dealing physical damage to all nearby enemies. Kha'Zix is healed if he is within the explosion radius. *'Cooldown:' 8 seconds *'Range:' 1000 |secondinfo2 = Evolved Spike Racks: Causes Void Spike to fire three spikes in a cone. Void Spike will consume Unseen Threat to slow and damage all enemies struck. |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Void Spike is a collision linear skillshot that deals physical damage in an area around the first enemy unit it hits. If Kha'Zix is within the area of effect of the explosion, he is also healed. If Kha'Zix chooses Evolved Spike Racks, Void Spike will fire three projectiles in a cone, dealing physical damage in an area around the first enemy unit each projectile hits and healing Kha'Zix if he is within the area of effect of any of these explosions. Additionally, if Kha'Zix had the buff on casting Void Spike, the buff is consumed to apply Unseen Threat's bonus magic damage and slow to any targets hit. If no champion is hit by the evolved void spike, the passive is not consumed but still dealt to the targets hit * A specific enemy unit can only take damage once from each cast of Void Spike. Similarly, Kha'Zix may only benefit from the heal once per cast. * When evolved, each skillshot cannot detonate on an enemy already damaged by the skill. If fired point blank into a cluster of enemies, only a single bolt will explode and the other two will persist to collide with different enemies. * If Void Spike is evolved, the spikes on Kha'Zix's shoulders become larger. |thirdname = Leap |thirdrows = 2 |thirdname2 = |thirdpic2 = LeapRed.jpg |thirdinfo = (Active): Kha'Zix leaps to an area, dealing physical damage to enemies in the area. *'Cost:' 50 Mana *'Range:' 600 - 900 |thirdinfo2 = Evolved Wings: Increases Leap's range by 400 and causes kills and assists to refresh Leap's cooldown. |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Leap is a ground targeted area of effect dash ability that causes Kha'Zix to jump to the targeted area and deal physical damage to all enemy units in that zone upon arrival. If Kha'Zix chooses Evolved Wings, Leap's range is greatly increased, and kills and assists will refresh its cooldown. * Kha'Zix can still use his champion abilities, summoner spells and item actives during Leap. * Kha'Zix is still targetable while Leaping and can even be hit by skill shots like and . * If Leap is evolved, Kha'Zix grows wings. |ultiname = Void Assault |ultirows = 2 |ultiname2 = |ultipic2 = VoidAssaultRed.jpg |ultiinfo = (Passive): Each rank of Void Assault allows Kha'Zix to evolve one of his abilities, granting it an additional effect. (Active): Kha'Zix enters stealth for 1 second, gaining 40% bonus movement speed. Entering stealth grants Unseen Threat. Void Assault can be cast a second time within 10 seconds at no cost. *'Cost:' 100 mana |ultilevel = |ultiinfo2 = Evolved Active Camouflage: Void Assault can be cast three times. Kha'Zix takes 40% reduced damage while in stealth. |ultidetail = Void Assault is a self-targeted ability that causes Kha'Zix to become stealthed for 1 second, gaining 40% bonus movement speed while stealthed and also refreshing the buff. Kha'Zix can use Void Assault twice within 10 seconds, with a 2 second cooldown between each activation. If Kha'Zix chooses Evolved Active Camouflage, Void Assault may be activated up to 3 times within the 10 second period. While stealthed, Kha'Zix also reduces incoming damage by 40%. * It is important to note that the movement speed bonus and, when evolved, the damage reduction are only in effect while Kha'Zix is stealthed, and therefore for only 1 second at a time. * Unseen Threat activates whenever Kha'Zix uses Void Assault, regardless of whether the enemy team can actually see him or not. * Void Assault's casting animation can be seen through the Fog of War by both teams. * If Void Assault is evolved, Kha'Zix's body becomes red. Whenever Void Assault gains a rank, Kha'Zix gains 1 evolution point, which can be used to "evolve" 1 ability. Each ability can be upgraded once. * Kha'Zix can gain a maximum of 3 evolution points by ranking Void Assault, and thus can only evolve 3 of his 4 abilities. ** Kha'Zix can gain a fourth evolution point through the The Hunt Is On! event. * Evolving an ability causes Kha'Zix to undergo a 2 second animation, during which he cannot perform any other action. He cannot manually cancel it either. }} References Category:Champion Ability Details